Overdose
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Spencer Reid, tombé dans la drogue depuis son enlèvement, doit faire face à un horrible dilemme : mourir ou vivre? Abandonner ou lutter?


**Titre** : _Overdose_

**Personnages principaux **: _Spencer Reid _

**Résumé** : _Spencer Reid, tombé dans la drogue depuis son enlèvement, doit faire face à un horrible dilemme : mourir ou vivre? Abandonner ou lutter?_

**Rated** : _T_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir un Reid drogué et vraiment en manque dans la série... Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu mieux suivre le cheminement psychologique de ce jeune agent qui, livré à lui-même, est tombé dans le gouffre de la drogue._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. __J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

**Overdose**

_Des besoins_. Tel était le terme utilisé par cette foutue brochure. La personne qui avait rédigé ce stupide bout de papier savait-il réellement de quoi elle parlait ? Si oui, comment avait-elle pu utiliser un mot si faible pour désigner cette douleur atroce qui réduisait sa volonté propre en poussière ?

Ses mains tremblantes froissèrent le morceau de papier.

La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes tandis qu'il se battait contre son corps révolté. Il ferma un instant les yeux. La tête explosée d'un jeune homme apparut violemment dans son esprit.

Il rouvrit les yeux et émit un gémissement pitoyable pendant que les nausées le reprenaient. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête et vida son estomac. La bile éclaboussa le sol et les murs. La pièce tournait autour de lui, s'amusant de son malheur.

Spencer s'essuya péniblement la bouche avec la brochure et la mit dans sa poche…

_Il n'y arriverait pas._

Il avait longtemps cru contrôler son addiction pour le _Dilaudid_… Après tout, c'était consciemment qu'il s'injectait ce produit pour échapper à son boulot, à ces corps mutilés… et à sa misérable existence. Il se leva doucement de son lit et grimaça en sentant sa peau tirailler sur ses os.

Il avait beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps… Préférant une nourriture qui le vidait plus qu'elle ne le remplissait. Illusoirement, il se sentait mieux… Mais dans le fond, une partie de lui savait qu'il s'enfonçait lentement et qu'il perdait plus qu'il ne gagnait à s'injecter ce produit.

_L'équipe notamment._

Cependant, il se maîtrisait. Oui, il avait toujours su ce qu'il faisait ! D'abord, pas plus d'une injection par jour… Ensuite, pas plus de deux… Ou pas plus de trois ou quatre. Il s'était donné des limites et les avait respectées.

_Un temps._

Et ses « _besoins_ » avaient grandi. L'argent lui avait manqué.

Il avait toujours su qu'il s'arrêterait un jour. Il se l'était promis, après sa discussion avec Ethan. Il se l'était promis pour l'équipe. _Pour lui, aussi_.

Mais pas tout de suite. _Pas maintenant._ Il avait reporté ça. _Consciemment._ Finir ce flacon… Celui-là. _Une dernière fois…_

Un mensonge de plus ou de moins… A lui-même ou aux autres…

Une nouvelle crampe abdominale le plia en deux et il se tint au mur. Il se mit doucement à sangloter et se rassit sur son lit, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. La douleur était _insupportable_. Pourquoi encore devait-il arrêter ? Pour quelle raison, au juste ? Pour conserver un emploi qui le rongeait ? Pour vivre une vie sans saveur, ni plaisirs ? Le _Dilaudid_ lui ouvrait des voies qu'il n'aurait jamais cru explorer…

Le plaisir, le sexe, la déchéance. _L'oubli, aussi_.

Il était invincible, une fois l'aiguille plantée dans son bras. Il n'était plus faible. Il n'était plus malheureux. _Il vivait_. Il délaissait ses capacités extraordinaires, les troquant contre l'essentiel, contre le bonheur. Il pouvait rire, il pouvait profiter de la vie, il pouvait délaisser les chaînes qui le maintenaient à un horizon bouché et aux visages des victimes qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Il gémit encore en voyant d'autres crânes explosés, d'autres cadavre mutilés… Et, lentement, les traits bourrus d'un homme s'imprimèrent à l'encre de chine devant ses yeux voilés par le manque.

Il tourna aussitôt la tête, pour échapper à ces souvenirs oppressants. Sa respiration erratique s'emballa de plus belle.

Il _DEVAIT_ s'injecter une dose. Une seule. _La dernière_. Après, il continuerait ce sevrage. Il se le promettait.

Après tout, il n'était pas un drogué, _non_. Il pouvait s'arrêter quand il le voulait… Mais là, il n'était tout simplement pas prêt.

Il lança un regard fou vers les quelques billets posés sur sa table de nuit. Il pouvait encore sortir, trouver un dealer… _Oui._ Lui donner le fric, se mettre à genoux pour payer en nature la somme qui lui manquait et empocher le flacon.

La deuxième partie était la plus délicate, la plus horrible selon lui. Mais l'or liquide qu'il s'injectait, rendait le geste moins abjecte. Ses longs doigts pianotèrent sur ses maigres genoux pendant qu'il frissonnait en se remémorant la soirée où il avait laissé quelques types profiter de son corps.

_Il n'avait vraiment plus de quoi se payer ses doses._

Consciemment, évidemment. Il les avait laissés faire _consciemment._ Il n'était pas dépendant… Il n'était pas comme toutes ces épaves qui hantaient les ruelles. _Jamais_.

Il lorgna encore les billets. Ses bras se tendaient déjà inconsciemment vers ce graal. Peu importait le prix. Il lui fallait soulager la douleur qui phagocytait ses membres et sa volonté.

_Après, il arrêterait._

Brusquement, ses mains attrapèrent les billets. Fébrilement, il entassa l'argent qu'il avait « _emprunté_ » à Morgan et le fourra dans sa poche. En titubant, il sortit de sa chambre, en laissant derrière lui un lit défait et sale, une flaque de vomi, quelques flacons vides et des seringues usagées.

Il passa par le salon, attrapa son sac à bandoulière qui gisait telle une bête crevée sur le divan maculé de tâches plus ou moins suspectes. Quelques dossiers qui tenaient en équilibre sur la table basse, glissèrent et s'étalèrent par terre.

Il nota distraitement qu'il faudrait qu'il range un peu à son retour… _Quand il serait moins malade._

Il buta sur quelques boîtes de conserves et écrasa les débris d'un vase qui ornait autrefois un meuble de valeur déjà vendu. Il le remarqua à peine, ne visant qu'un objectif…

_Un flacon et une aiguille__…_

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit hors de son appartement sans prendre la peine de la refermer. Il fondit ensuite sur les ascenseurs, sentant sa patience arriver à son terme et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Il se frotta plusieurs fois le front et évita de croiser son pitoyable reflet dans les portes closes.

Il n'y avait que _ce flacon_ qui comptait, désormais…

Après quelques secondes interminables, n'entendant pas arriver la cabine, il jura et appuya plusieurs fois de suite sur ce foutu bouton.

Rien ne marchait dans cette vie pourrie… _Pourquoi donc cet ascenseur était-il si lent ?_

Il se sentait tellement mal. Il allait crever en attendant que cette foutue machine arrive à lui. L'idée était grotesque mais pour une raison inconnue, elle lui parut tout à fait plausible. Il émit un grondement et frappa violemment les portes closes. Il posa son front moite contre les battants irrémédiablement fermés et tourna la tête.

_Il allait crever là…_

Les nausées le submergeaient encore. Chacune des cellules de son être brûlait. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, dos aux ascenseurs. Ses jambes cotonneuses s'allongèrent mollement sur le sol.

Un profond sanglot remua ses tripes chamboulées. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il ferma les yeux et n'entendit pas les portes s'ouvrir derrière lui. Un visage apparut… Cette barbe… Ces yeux…

_-Tobias…_

Un drogué aux multiples personnalités qui l'avait enlevé torturé et initié au _Dilaudid_. C'était sous ses mains qu'il avait connu le plaisir engendré par l'aiguille. Sous ses mains qu'il sentait encore posées à cet instant sur son bras, qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de fuir la réalité. La douceur du bourreau contrastait avec l'agressivité de son père qui l'avait battu et torturé.

_Tobias l'avait sauvé_. Et il l'avait en retour abattu froidement.

La bouffée de remords qui l'envahit ne fit qu'augmenter _son besoin_ pressant de _Dilaudid_. Il devait oublier ce visage, l'enfoncer loin dans sa mémoire. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la porte entrouverte de son appartement.

« _Un appartement ? Un dépotoir pour le déchet que tu es devenu, oui… Regarde-toi. Tu es sale, dégueulasse. Tu trembles, tu es couvert de sueur. Tu es en manque Spencer… Tu es accro et tu es prêt à tout –même à te vendre- pour un flacon._ »

Il gémit devant ce constat alarmant et essaya de faire taire cette voix qui l'avait poussé à essayer de se sevrer hier soir, après qu'il ait laissé son dealer le tripoter. Elle mentait, sans aucun doute, _elle mentait_.

« _Je ne mens pas. Toi, par contre… Ouvre les yeux sur ce que tu es ! Regarde ta chair trouée, ta peau grise et tes veines durcies par les immondes aiguilles que tu plantes dedans. Tu es un drogué, Spencer. Un DROGUE ! Et vu ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, j'ajouterai le qualificatif « Pute » à ce que tu es devenu !_»

La voix hurlait dans sa tête… Et comme pour lui faire écho, son corps trembla plus fort et la douleur atteint son paroxysme.

_-Non… ! NON !_

Il serra violemment sa tête entre ses mains pâles et se tordit de douleur, pris de spasmes incontrôlables… Seul sur le palier, il sentait chaque fibre de son corps se rompre... Sa respiration sifflante était entrecoupée par un hoquet douloureux.

Il n'était pas tombé si bas… _Non. Impossible_. Pas lui, pas l'intelligent docteur Spencer Reid.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Il se retourna et aperçut un visage cerné et maladif.

_« Tu es dépendant. »_

Toutes ses illusions se fissuraient devant ce fait. Il avait beau se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à sa petite vie tranquille, parfaitement insérée dans ce monde… Il n'était plus qu'un déchet, un rebut de la société… Il n'était pas parfait, il n'était pas le gentil docteur Spencer Reid…

_Il n'était plus rien._

Il gémit encore tandis que des dizaines d'idées éclataient dans son crâne. En finir, s'en sortir, oublier… _S'oublier._

Une injection et tout serait momentanément –_ou définitivement_- fini…

Il avait sa vie en main, à cet instant précis. Il était conscient des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait prendre cet ascenseur, soulager son corps et se vautrer à nouveau dans le mensonge –_mais y croirait-il encore ?_-, ou se trouer une ultime fois les veines et s'apaiser à jamais… ou alors, rester ici, et laisser crever en lui son addiction, ces foutus _besoins_ qui puisaient douloureusement leur force en lui.

_Une overdose…_

Tout semblait si simple. Une goutte de trop et plus jamais la douleur, plus jamais les souvenirs, plus jamais la tristesse ne pourraient l'atteindre.

Mais pouvait-il réellement quitter ce monde ? Tirer sa révérence après avoir balayé tout ce qu'il avait bâti ?

Spencer sanglota doucement de douleur et d'impuissance.

Pouvait-il également faire face à ses besoins, à ses démons et à ce visage qui revenait sans cesse ? Comment affronter la vie pénible et sans saveur, les meurtres et les atrocités, l'amour et les sentiments ?

_Une overdose…_

Oui, tout serait tellement plus simple… Là, assis par terre, devant les débris de sa vie, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il avait été englouti par la drogue, par l'illusion de contrôler ses pulsions et ses choix, mais n'avait été qu'une simple marionnette… Tous ses désirs, tous ses plaisirs, cet oubli…

_Tout était faux. Tout n'était que mensonge._

Une dernière envolée, une ultime explosion et le néant effacerait à jamais cette turpitude. Il ne pouvait avouer aux autres ce qu'il avait fait, ni s'abaisser à demander de l'aide.

Et puis, il paierait enfin pour le meurtre de Tobias…

Mais… n'était-ce pas trop simple ? _Méritait-il cette fuite aisée et confortable ?_

Reid émit une plainte aigüe et posa sa tête sur ses genoux cagneux. _Ethan…_ Que dirait-il s'il apprenait sa mort… _Cette mort_ ? Et l'équipe…

Spencer hoqueta, luttant contre ses muscles raidis et tendus à l'extrême sous sa peau diaphane.

_Overdose ou sevrage ?_

Devait-il laisser les démons gagner ou se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que son esprit usé jusqu'à la corde se rompe ?

_Mourir ou __vivre…Abandonner ou lutter…_

Après de longues minutes, il sortit doucement de sa torpeur. Lentement, il prit appui sur le mur, le visage résolu, et se releva. Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton d'appel, silencieux et blafard.

_Le choix était pris._

Une fois les portes ouvertes, il entra dans la petite cabine en vacillant. Il se tint fermement à la rampe, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à ce monde. Le bourdonnement de l'appareil se mêla au murmure confus qui parasitait sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit une nouvelle larme glisser sur sa joue.

_La douleur l'épuisait..._

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée qu'il traversa en chancelant, et il sortit. Le vent frais balaya ses cheveux humides de transpiration et le fit frissonner. Ignorant les quelques badauds qui le suivaient des yeux, il marcha droit devant lui, au devant de son destin.

_C'était la fin._

Il savait parfaitement où aller, quelle rue emprunter… Il avait parcouru ce chemin tant de fois, dévoré par la certitude qu'il pourrait survivre sans, s'il le voulait.

De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, lorsqu'il tourna à un angle. _La dernière ligne droite._ Il fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, hésitant… Sentant son courage le quitter…

_Mais il__ devait le faire._

Il regarda la familière maison qui lui faisait face. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas observé les gens qui y passaient, tous plus méfiants les uns que les autres… ? Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas moqué de leur situation… ?

Il inspira profondément, puis se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la grande bâtisse. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna lentement puis entra.

Une pièce éclairée et chaleureuse l'accueillit… Spencer battit plusieurs fois des paupières, aveuglé, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, paralysé par la peur.

Il faisait face à un bureau occupé par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jeans un peu trop large, il paraissait parfaitement décontracté.

L'homme leva le nez du bouquin qu'il lisait, et le regarda paisiblement, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours et s'attendait depuis longtemps à le voir.

Ce type ne jugeait pas, non, _il comprenait_… Il s'extirpa de son siège et vint à sa rencontre, sans rien dire, attendant que Reid prononce enfin les quelques mots qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis un moment, désormais…

Spencer sentait sa piètre fierté disparaître à jamais… Mais ça ne lui importait plus… Lui qui se croyait invincible et qui s'était toujours moqué de cet endroit précis, ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : se montrer fort. _Jusqu'au bout._

Il renifla légèrement et fouilla dans sa poche droite. Ses doigts effleurèrent les billets qu'il avait empochés quelques minutes auparavant, et s'emparèrent d'un morceau de papier glacé. Il sortit alors une petite brochure toute chiffonnée qui tremblota dans ses mains de drogué.

_-Je… suis dépendant… et j'ai besoin d'aide…_

L'homme sourit avec indulgence et le prit gentiment par l'épaule.

_-Vous avez fait le bon choix, en venant ici…_

Sa douleur s'apaisa à ce contact… Même les effets du manque semblaient avoir faibli… Il se sentait presque capable de lutter, d'accepter l'aide et de vaincre… _ses besoins_.

_Oui, il avait fait le bon choix__…_

_On pouvait toujours sortir de l'Enfer…_

_Fin._

* * *

_**NB : **J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité à suivre la voie de la série, comme le prouve le titre de cette fanfiction, mais bon... Mon but n'était pas de faire mourir Spencer mais de montrer l'Enfer qu'il avait traversé..._

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu._


End file.
